This invention relates to blanks from which folding or flip-top boxes may be folded, such boxes being particularly adapted to accommodate groups of cigarettes, cigarillos or the like.
Flip-top boxes of this type are relatively expensive as compared with conventional "soft" packs owing to the type and amount of material required, whereby many efforts have been made to provide blank layouts and box constructions which reduce the material consumption. In so doing, however, the overall character of the box, and particularly its outer appearance, must be kept substantially intact.